dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Islands
Each player's park is made up of individual islands that provide land used for buildings, habitats and decorations. Development on the islands is impeded by obstacles in the form of bushes, trees, and rocks of varying sizes. These can be cleared for a price, but larger objects are more expensive and take longer to clear. Unlike other structures, obstacles cannot be moved, only cleared. At the start of the game the player is given one island, but additional islands can be unlocked at later levels to allow even more space for buildings, habitats and decorations. The normal islands are identical in size and shape, though they each start with different obstacles. Each additional island is formed with obstacles that are more expensive to clear than those on the preceding island. The Epic Breeding Island is used to breed dragons, and the Gemstone Island serves as a habitat for gemstone dragons whereas the Rift Island, was home to the Tines of the Scar, Light Vestige, and the Dark Remnant before it expired on November 20, 2013. Island Grid The islands are laid out in a grid that can be used for planning. :Click here for a printable copy. Island Map & Descriptions ---- Starting Island "This is your first magical floating island. Yes, Magical. Floating. Island. 'Nuff said." Second Island "A nearby island that can be formed and summoned by the wizard, for a price, so that you can make your park even better." Third Island "It was long thought that this piece of land was lost in space and time, but apparently it was simply misplaced. Some clever wizards were able to find it again, which should give you more than enough space to create a glorious park!" Fourth Island "A fourth island will make your park one of the largest in the land! Visitors will flock to your amazing park." Fifth Island "Have you ever looked into the great open sky and thought to yourself, "Surely, there's room enough for another island?" Well, so did our suppliers! They reworked some of the magics holding your islands aloft, and now you can keep even more of them together without suffering any of the adverse affects found in testing!" Sixth Island "There are those who might say that six floating islands is too many floating islands. Well, they're wrong. Clearly. This is a sixth island and our researchers tell us that it's just doing fine and that tiny earthquakes will die down over time." Seventh Island "And on the seventh island the Wizards rested. For like, 20 minutes. Then they went straight to work on the eighth island." Eighth Island "You now have enough islands that the neighbors below you are never in need of shade. Lucky for you they're a family of mushroom growing Wizards." Ninth Island "The moment you buy this island, I think it's safe to say that your dragon park isn't so much made from floating islands as a floating continent." Tenth Island "The wizards say that this is the best island yet! They've improved upon the design by copying it directly from previous islands. And since those work so well, that can only be a good thing." Gallery IslandUnderConstruction.jpeg|Message after buying an island Notes *Although the sixth island is renumbered in the market, the in-game description still stated it as a "fifth" island, until a correction was included in on August 29, 2012. *On December 2, 2011 and December 20, 2012, the islands became covered in snow to commemorate the winter season in the Northern Hemisphere. *On January 4, 2012, a fourth, fifth, and sixth island were added. *On July 25, 2012, a seventh island was added. *On February 19, 2013, the " " icon in the market received its own unique sound upon clicking it. *On April 12, 2013, an eighth island was added. *On April 12, 2013, the size of islands increased. **On April 17, 2013, the size of islands shrunk back to their original sizes but reverted to the larger size on April 18, 2013. *On April 12, 2013, most of the islands' summoning times changed. *On October 9, 2013, a ninth island was added. **The ninth island was introduced as the "eighth" island, while the previous eighth island was renumbered as the "ninth" island. *On February 21, 2014, a tenth island was added. Possible References *The description of the seventh island may be a reference from the Bible, Genesis chapter 2, verse 2. Category:Islands Category:Seasonal Graphics